batman_apocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Earth-1 Timeline
Beginning of Time -The Gods create the Multiverse 195,000 Years Ago -Modern Man first appears on the planet Earth 170,000 Years Ago -Ares starts a war with the other Gods -Zeus creates the Amazons -Hippolyta, the first Amazon created, becomes Wonder Woman 165,000 Years Ago -The Amazons are captured and raped by Hercules, (One of Ares' followers), and his army -Hippolyta becomes pregnant with Diana Prince -Zeus rescues the Amazons -Death of Hercules -Final battle between Zeus and Ares -Death of Zeus and Ares -Extinction of the Gods -Near extinction of Man -The Amazons discover Themyscira -Hippolyta retires as Wonder Woman -Birth of Diana Prince 150,000 Years Ago -Darkseid arrives on Earth -Darkseid leaves Earth 47,000 Years Ago -Vandal Savage is born 46,978 Years Ago -Vandal Savage discovers a Lazarus Pit 1147 -Vandal Savage founds the League of Assassins 1400 -Rha's Al Ghul is born 1416 -Rha's Al Ghul becomes a member of the League of Assassins 1454 -Rha's Al Ghul discovers a Lazarus Pit -Rha's Al Ghul assassinates Vandal Savage and becomes the new leader of the League of Assassins -Death of Vandal Savage 1584 -Darkseid conquers Ma'aleca'andra, the home planet of the Green Martians 1611 -Arkham Asylum is founded 1635 -Gotham City is founded 1716 -Talia Al Ghul is born 1881 -To save her Husband's life, El Diablo's Mother sells her unborn son's soul to the demon Neron -El Diablo is born 1910 -The first Rio Grande is opened 1914 -Beginning of World War I 1917 -Diana Prince becomes Wonder Woman -Diana Prince comes to Man's World 1918 -Ending of World War I 1952 -Alfred Pennyworth is born 1961 -Barack Obama is born 1965 -Slade Wilson is born -Jim Gordon is born 1972 -Bane is born 1981 -Harvey Dent is born 1982 -Bruce Wayne is born -Gilda Dent is born 1983 -Kal-El is born -Victor Fries is born -Nora Fields is born -Selina Kyle is born 1985 -Kal-El is sent to Earth in a Kryptonian Ship by his parents, Jor-El and Lara Sul-Van -Destruction of Krypton -Death of Jor-El and Lara Sul-Van -The Kryptonian Ship containing Kal-El lands in Smallville -Kal-El is adopted by Martha Kent and Jonathan Kent who name him "Clark Kent" 1987 -Bane II is born -Bane leaves Bane II at a Buddhist Monastery 1990 -Jim Gordon joins the G.C.P.D. -Death of Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne 1993 -Dick Grayson is born 1996 -Bruce Wayne leaves Gotham to train in Asia 2000 -Jason Todd is born -Harvey Dent meets Gilda Gold in College 2003 -Victor Fries meets Nora Fields in College 2005 -Harvey Dent and Gilda Gold get married 2006 -Jim Gordon becomes the Commissioner of the G.C.P.D. -Harvey Dent becomes the District Attorney of Gotham City -Bruce Wayne returns to Gotham -Bruce Wayne becomes Batman -Commissioner Jim Gordon, D.A. Harvey Dent, and Batman start having meetings -Selina Kyle becomes Catwoman -Deula Dent is born -Victor Fries and Nora Fields get married 2007 -Clark Kent moves to Metropolis -Clark Kent gets a job working for the daily planet -Clark Kent becomes Superman -Nora Fries gets diagnosed with MCGregor's Syndrome -Victor Fries gets a job at GothCorp -Victor Fries puts Nora Fries in a Cryo-Chamber -Ferris Boyle, Victor Fries' boss, and his security guards try to take away Nora Fries -Ferris Boyle pushes Victor Fries into some dangerous chemicals -Victor Fries escapes -Victor Fries' body changes to where he cannot live in environments above negative-thirty degrees -Victor Fries starts living in a cold part of the sewers -Victor Fries starts building a Freeze Gun and a Freeze Suit 2008 -Harvey Dent helps throw Mob Boss Sal Maroni in prison -Sal Maroni's men burn Harvey Dent's house down with his wife and daughter inside -Death of Gilda Dent and Deula Dent -While trying to save his family, half of Harvey Dent's face gets disfigured -Harvey Dent is taken to the hospital -Harvey Dent stabs his doctor and escapes -Harvey Dent hires The Joker, The Riddler, The Scarecrow, and Calendar Man to help him kill Sal Maroni -Harvey Dent, The Joker, The Riddler, The Scarecrow, and Calendar Man break into Blackgate Prison -Harvey Dent Shoots Calendar Man when he tries to kill Sal Maroni -Death of Calendar Man -Harvey Dent shoots Sal Maroni -Death of Sal Maroni -Batman arrives at Blackgate prison and defeats all the villains except for Harvey Dent -Batman tries to reason with Harvey Dent -Harvey Dent becomes Two-Face -Batman captures Two-Face -Two-Face is taken to Arkham Asylum 2009 -Dick Grayson's Parents are killed by Mob Boss Tony Zucco -Death of John Grayson and Mary Grayson -Dick Grayson is adopted by Bruce Wayne -Dick Grayson becomes Robin -Batman and Robin apprehend Tony Zucco